


An X'smap Pairing Drabble Collection

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Candy Canes, Five perfect men in one bed, M/M, New Year's Eve, Snowball Fights, coat sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Ten drabbles for each pairing! Plus one for the best pairing of all<3A Romantic Walk in the Snow (Shingoro, G)The Benefits of a Kotatsu (Gorotsu, G)Of Hands and Coat Pockets (Nakatsu, G)Love is a Fluffy Down Coat (Nakakimu, G)A Snowball Fight (Kimushingo, G)Holiday Spirit (Nakashingo, G)Peace on Earth (Nakagoro, G)A Taste So Sweet (Kimugoro, PG)A Christmas Miracle (Kimutsu, G)Ringing in the New Year (Shintsuyo, G)Holding Together (SMAPxSMAP, PG)





	1. A Romantic Walk in the Snow

When they wake up mid-morning to white streets and a gentle flurry from the skies, Shingo insists they go out for a walk.

Goro should have known better, really.

He glares at Shingo through his soggy bangs, ice dripping down in clumps. "Sorry," Shingo says, not sorry at all. He grins innocently, like he hasn't been planning this from the moment they looked outside.

His bandmate is _so_ going to regret this.

Goro sighs, giving Shingo a fond smile. "Don't you know a walk in the snow should be _romantic_?" He steps in close, tugging Shingo's scarf playfully. "You're supposed to look into each other's eyes as snowflakes drift down," he continues, pulling Shingo in so that they're pressed together. "And then, when the moment is right..."

He tilts his head, and Shingo leans in--

And yelps as a fistful of snow is stuffed down his back.

"You get revenge on your two-faced bandmate for betraying you," Goro concludes smugly, brushing snow from his gloves. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nice, hot bath. _Without_ you."


	2. The Benefits of a Kotatsu

"I'm bringing over a kotatsu," Tsuyoshi says on the phone, and sure enough, he shows up at Goro's door with a bundle in his arms and a grin on his face. They have to move Goro's coffee table out of the way, and the kotatsu blanket clashes horribly with his decor, but then they stick their knees under it and Tsuyoshi flips the switch and it is, indeed, toasty and warm.

"It's not like my apartment is cold," Goro points out. His cats emerge from hiding to sniff at the intruding piece of furniture curiously.

"You're missing out on one of the best parts of winter," Tsuyoshi assures him, fishing several tangerines out of a plastic bag. He studiously begins to peel one.

Goro takes another, digging his thumbnail under the rind. One of the cats climbs into his lap, poking her head under the blanket. "Being stuck in one spot to stay warm?"

"There're other benefits, too," Tsuyoshi says, with a little smile. His foot nudges Goro's, playful and warm under the table.

Goro nudges back, and can't help smiling a little smile of his own. "All right, point conceded." He gives the cat in his lap a stroke, savoring his tangerine wedges, and proceeds to make Tsuyoshi blush with his foot alone.


	3. Of Hands and Coat Pockets

They're walking to the convenience store, Nakai to pick up some beer and Tsuyoshi to insist on helping him carry it, when it starts to snow.

Tsuyoshi looks up, unconsciously breaking into a smile. "It's so peaceful," he says softly, lifting one hand to catch flakes as he walks.

Nakai peeks sideways at him, hands bunched in his coat pockets. He keeps inviting Tsuyoshi over to drink, and Tsuyoshi keeps accepting. He doesn't know if that means something.

He really wants it to.

Tsuyoshi glances over; Nakai quickly looks away. He watches his breath, white in the night air, and wishes that he didn't want his bandmate so badly.

"Nakai-kun," Tsuyoshi says, and then a hand slips into Nakai's pocket, fingers twining with his own. Nakai nearly stumbles, staring down at his pocket and then up at his bandmate.

Tsuyoshi smiles at him, happy and warm and lightly dusted in snow. "Is it okay?"

Nakai blushes and looks away again, tugging down his beanie with his free hand. "Your fingers are freezing," he grumbles, but he tightens his hand around Tsuyoshi's, rubbing his thumb along the back to keep it warm.

Maybe this already means something after all.


	4. Love is a Fluffy Down Coat

Nakai rubs his hands together, shivering as he waits on the sidewalk. Where oh where is his manager? He should have waited inside. Or gone with his manager. Or at least brought a coat, dammit.

Kimura is a few feet away, also waiting for an absent manager. Unlike Nakai, however, he's wearing a long, fluffy down coat, and looks perfectly comfortable in the freezing night air.

Nakai tucks his hands under his arms, and pretends that he's perfectly fine, thank you.

After a couple more minutes, Kimura shifts and says, "Think they'll be awhile?"

Nakai grits his teeth to keep them from chattering. "They better not."

They're silent for about thirty seconds before Kimura glances over and then unzips his coat. Nakai turns at the noise, and finds himself enveloped in warm, fluffy down. And warm, not-so-fluffy bandmate.

"Better?" Kimura closes the coat around Nakai, holding it shut with his arms. Or, in other words, _hugging_ Nakai. Nakai would protest but his body has other ideas, pressing even closer to Kimura to seek out as much warmth as possible.

"Thanks," he mumbles instead, face pressed into his bandmate's collar. Dammit, this is embarrassing.

But also really, really nice.

They barely notice twenty minutes have gone by when Nakai's phone rings; it's his manager, informing them both cars are having trouble starting. "Got it," Nakai says, hoping he at least doesn't _sound_ like he's nestled comfortably up against his bandmate's chest. "We'll call a taxi, then."

He hangs up, making no move to go anywhere. Kimura looks down, chin brushing the top of Nakai's head, and smiles. "Wanna share?"


	5. A Snowball Fight

"Stubborn, self-centered jerk!" Shingo hurls a snowball, missing his mark by inches.

"Lazy, selfish bastard!" A snowball comes whizzing back, catching him on the knee.

"You always rush off ahead and never think about what _I_ want!" Shingo stomps a few steps closer, throwing another handful of snow.

Another snowball grazes his side. "You don't even _listen_ to what _I_ want!"

Just a few more steps. "I'm sick of your meat sauce pasta!"

" _I'm_ sick of your carbonara-- oof!" Shingo lunges forward, catching Kimura by the waist and tackling him head over heels into the snow.

They end up sprawled side-by-side, both of them thoroughly covered in snow. Kimura brushes ice particles from his face, and looks at Shingo in bemusement. "Are we done fighting?"

"We're done fighting," Shingo agrees, and rolls over to kiss him.


	6. Holiday Spirit

Nakai wakes up at seven in the morning on his day off to the doorbell ringing. He crawls out of bed to be greeted by an enormous pine tree, with Shingo somewhere behind it.

"What," he manages blearily, "is this?"

"A Christmas tree!" Shingo is slightly out of breath, his cheeks red from whatever wintry escapade brought him here. "Can I put it in your living room?"

He squeezes through the door without actually waiting for an answer, pine needles shedding everywhere. Nakai glances out into the hall; a similar trail leads from his room to the elevator.

"How about _your_ living room?" He sighs, rubbing his temples, and shuts the door. He loves Shingo, he really does. Sometimes.

"No space!" Shingo calls back. Nakai follows pine needles into the living room to find Shingo pulling a tree stand, lights, and several boxes of ornaments from a massive duffle bag. This appears to be a serious project, he decides, and goes back to bed.

When Nakai wakes up again, there are faint strains of Christmas music and the smell of coffee in the air. He pads out into the living room to find the tree completely decorated, not a stray pine needle in sight.

Shingo wraps him up in a hug from behind, slipping a mug of coffee into his hands. "Merry Christmas," he murmurs, kissing Nakai's cheek.

"It's not Christmas _yet_ ," Nakai retorts, but he leans back into Shingo's arms, sipping his coffee, and lets the holiday spirit wash over him.


	7. Peace on Earth

Snow is falling outside.

Nakai watches it, watches the flick of Goro's eyelashes and part of his lips in dream. It's not the first time he's woken up to watch his bandmate sleep.

Goro always lets him in, always understands what he's asking, always makes the first move so that Nakai doesn't have to. It's a strange understanding between them, when they don't even open their hearts to each other. Goro doesn't expect Nakai to love him, and he doesn't, not in the way that Goro defines love.

But here, with the snow falling and Goro breathing softly by his side, Nakai feels something close, something he can't quite pin down. Fondness, maybe. Comfort.

Goro stirs, as if he can feel Nakai's gaze, and opens his eyes in the half-light. "Watching me sleep?"

"It's snowing," Nakai says, as if the younger man will be fooled. Goro glances out the window, white flakes drifting quietly past, and smiles.

He slides an arm around Nakai's waist, scooting closer. "Keep me warm, then," he says, and rests his head on Nakai's chest.

Nakai hesitates, then lets his arms settle around Goro. Peace, he thinks. That's the word for it.

He watches the snow until his eyelids grow heavy, and joins his bandmate in sleep.


	8. A Taste So Sweet

Goro is eating a candy cane.

Kimura stares at his phone, an email half-written, and desperately tries not to pay attention. Goro is _sucking_ on the candy cane, rather noisily, in a way that should be downright obscene. No one should need to slide a piece of candy in and out of their mouth like that. Or pause at the tip and flick their tongue across the top in the most suggestive way possible. It's ridiculous.

Kimura shifts uncomfortably, dragging his eyes back down to his phone. Completely, absolutely ridiculous.

Goro glances over, pulling the candy cane ever so slowly out of his mouth. "Kimura-kun," he says, lips red from dyed sugar and _not_ from sweet, sweet stimulation. "Do you want a taste?"

Does he ever. Kimura raises his eyebrows, feigning nonchalance. "You're offering?"

Goro smirks at him, cat-like. "You're practically begging for it over there. How could I ref--"

He doesn't finish the sentence, because Kimura drops his phone and crosses the space between them and grabs his chin, kissing him deep and hard and intense. He tastes good, Kimura decides, and not just because of the candy cane.

Goro blinks at him when they pull apart, eyelashes fluttering. "I meant the candy cane," he says, his lips _definitely_ red with overstimulation now. "But you're welcome to taste that, too."


	9. A Christmas Miracle

Tsuyoshi leaves the studio on Christmas Eve to see Kimura standing next to a motorcycle, looking up at the sky. White flakes are starting to come down, pale against the night.

Kimura hesitates when he notices him, then smiles wryly. "I'd offer you a ride, but..." He gestures at the heavens.

Tsuyoshi hesitates, too, watching Kimura zip up his jacket. It's Christmas Eve, he thinks, so shouldn't Kimura have a date? Not that Tsuyoshi has one. Maybe, at the very least...

He gathers up his courage, and steps forward. "Okay."

Kimura looks surprised for a moment; then he smiles, and starts the bike.

Tsuyoshi slides on behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. The snow flurries past them, slowly turning the streets white; Christmas illuminations seem to light every corner, the soft glow playing over them as they pass by. It's Christmas Eve, Tsuyoshi thinks again, and leans in to rest his cheek against Kimura's back. Kimura doesn't say anything, but Tsuyoshi imagines he can feel Kimura's heartbeat, even through the jacket, moving in time with his own.

At a red light, Kimura reaches down and rests a hand on top of Tsuyoshi's, and Tsuyoshi thinks that he might even have enough courage to invite his bandmate in for a drink, too. It _is_ Christmas Eve, after all. Isn't that when miracles are supposed to come true?


	10. Ringing in the New Year

Ten seconds. Shingo looks around the crowd, trying to make out faces in the dim light of the shrine. Where is he?

Eight seconds. He spots Tsuyoshi at the back of the crowd, carrying two coffees. "Tsuyopon!"

Five seconds. Tsuyoshi's face lights up, and he squeezes his way through the crowd, mindful of the cups in his hands.

Three seconds. He reaches Shingo, grinning, breathless. "Did I make it in time?"

One second. Shingo leans in and kisses him, one long, sweet, perfect kiss. Cheering erupts around them, followed by the jangling of bells and clapping of hands.

"Right on time," he tells Tsuyoshi, grinning back. "Happy New Year."


	11. Holding Together

Nakai complains about being in the middle, but they won't have it any other way; even when they're catching their breath on a bed just barely big enough for five, the middle is where Nakai belongs.

"You'd try to sneak off if we let you be on the end," Tsuyoshi points out, resting his arm across the older man's chest. Behind him, Shingo presses a kiss to Tsuyoshi's shoulder. "And we promised not to leave you alone."

On Nakai's other side, Goro traces sleepy patterns on the older man's stomach. "So you can't go leaving us either." Kimura scoots in closer alongside Goro, one foot nestled between the younger man's. "You belong with us, after all."

"I'm not going anywhere," Nakai says, swatting Goro's hand lightly. "I just don't want to wake up to four sets of morning breath, that's all."

He's smiling as he says it, though; Nakai loves being in the middle.

Shingo looks across the three in the center to meet Kimura's eyes. There's nothing to think about here but the five of them, together where they belong. Whatever comes between them, they will never leave each other alone, because they're already there in each other's hearts. Nothing will change that.

"I'll be sure to kiss you first thing, then," Shingo says, and reaches across the space. His hand tangles with Kimura's, fingers intertwining, and they fall asleep holding the five of them together, happy, perfect, whole.


End file.
